I'll always do
by tsuhiyo
Summary: Sakura's leaving and she confesses ONE LAST TIME to her favorite Uchiha. Or so that's what Sasuke thinks.“I’ll find you Itachi. But for now…” ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own NARUTO and I'll never will, as situations imply. groans

Okay, this story is reposted since I decided to submit only the first chapter 'cause I thought that chap.2 and above sucked. But NOW, it's back to what it was before! Enjoy!

A/N: Sakura's leaving and she confesses ONE LAST TIME to her favorite Uchiha. Or so that's what Sasuke thinks.

**I'll always do… **

Uchiha Sasuke was lying under a cherry blossom tree looking entirely serene. He felt peace and calm on his senses as his mind wandered on a certain pink haired teen, smiling so warmly at him. Sakura. She does that stupid action with her lips every so often. Strangely, it never failed on brightening his day though he'll never admit it out loud.

He was, unknowingly to himself, getting fond of being the best stoic hypocrite. Damn it! He even considered once, no, twice. Okay, let me rephrase that. A couple of times he had considered the idea that maybe…just maybe, he was feeling the same way the girl was feeling for him.

He chuckled lightly to himself. Not an ordinary day's scene, yet, his next action would've made people say that they'd never expected it to happen on their whole lifetime.

The temporary sereneness and peacefulness was finally over, faster than anyone could've expected. A tear gently rolled over the smooth surface of the stoic and enigmatic Uchiha heir as the scenes once again played in his mind as if it was a never-ending film that he was still over engrossed with.

FLASHBACK…

"Sir Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke."

Everyone turned to look at Sakura, now with at least a dozen bags by her side.

"Today's the day. Gotta go. I promised my parents that after I've become a full pledged and known ninja, I'd pursue being a doctor. Don't worry 'cause I'd still have all my training. Only that I'll live in a farther place and needs to study every once in a while. You all are always welcome in my house and you could call and fetch me every time I'm needed whether it's a simple matter or not. I'll be bored to death if you do not do that!"

She laughed loudly only making Naruto scowl more as he vainly tried to fight off the tears that has begun to form in his beautiful pools of azure.

I just stood still as I folded my arms staring intently at her, a far distance off the others. She waved her hand good-bye as Naruto finally gave in and cried as he encircled his arms around Sakura. "We'll—We'll not see each other as often as we always do then?"

"I guess so Naruto." She answered nicely, a bit out of character.

"Bye, bye!" Smiled our Kakashi-sensei as if one of his long term students wasn't leaving.

Sakura ran over everyone and giving them a hug. Until she reached me. Surprisingly even for myself, my breath hitched as I tried to think of what to say. I was never known for my very good social and talking abilities anyways.

She gently embraced me whispering softly…

"I'm going now and I'll miss you all."

"Who wouldn't?" I answered sarcastically not moving a single millimeter from my current position with her.

She laughed silently running shivers on my spine as the melodious sound filled my ears.

"I love you." She whispered in my ear as I felt hot liquid touching my face and so is her cheek. The effects of the hug and her tears. My heart thumped furiously as if this was the first time I've heard her proclaiming her love to me. Only now, I was afraid it was the last time. She'll be away and might as well change her mind and just fall for another man better than me,a cold hearted, ego-stimulated mutt.

And then, I barely distinguished the next things she said. But I guess I still understood it. Much.

END OF FLASHBACK…

"_And I'll always do." She then let go of the dark haired teen, quickly wiping her tears and waved at them all, smiling like tears had never fell._

Sasuke stood-up.

"I'll find you Itachi. But for now…" He swiftly passed the back of his hand over his face, clearing it from the tears.

"I'll say I love you, first. To Sakura."

He stated his last sentence emphatically.

And he went.

A/N: So it's done. nods head vigorously Reviews are sooo much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
